Generator Rex: Prank Wars Part 2
by YellowAngela
Summary: It's another April 1... so another April Fools Day story. Don't know how much longer I can keep this tradition up. Enjoy it while you can or suffer through it as the case may be.


**I do not own.**

"So, truce?" Rex asked Bobo suspiciously.

"Of course." Bobo agreed.

"No, whoopie cushions, cream pies, water balloons, fake food, jump scares, or minor misdemeanors." Rex listed.

"Scouts honor." Bobo raised his left hand up.

"You've never been a scout and I'm pretty sure that's the wrong hand." Noah added from the side.

"Look chief and blondie, I promise not to do anything this April fools." Bobo said looking back at them expectantly.

"I promise too then." Noah replied. They both looked at Rex.

"What?... Oh, yeah, I promise too." He said reluctantly.

"Great, so we go about the day like any other." Bobo nodded. He turned and looked over at the man in green with his arms crossed. "That good enough for you, green bean?"

"We'll see how long you'll hold to it." Six replied darkly.

"Oh come on Six, have a little faith in us." Rex waved his hand carelessly.

"We have self-control." Noah added.

"Hmph," Six pushed himself off the wall. He walked toward the door. "Remember, if what happened last year happens this year…" He left the threat hanging in the air as he exited.

"Huh, he's mellowed." Rex observed.

"As long as we keep to the truce." Noah said.

Both Rex and Bobo laughed.

"What?" Noah asked confused looking from one to another.

"We weren't serious. We just had to get Six off our back." Rex explained.

"What?" Noah gaped at them.

"Sure blondie, Six doesn't care what we do to each other just as long as it doesn't inconvenience him. And this year we'll not inconvenience him." Bobo said.

"Right, so no evidence." Rex noted.

"No evidence." Bobo repeated.

"Why then did you bring me here?" Noah asked confused.

"Oh, we needed to make it look legit." Bobo said.

"So, I was just a prop?" Noah narrowed his eyes.

"More or less." Bobo shrugged.

"I wouldn't say prop… more like a legitimizer." Rex said.

"Is that even a real word?" Noah scowled.

"Whatever, so we're taking our prank war outside of Providence." Bobo said.

"Count me out. I don't want any part of this farce." Noah said loftily.

"Your loss. One of us will come out as King of Pranks." Rex announced.

"What do you mean one of us? You mean me?" Bobo snorted.

"You haven't won yet, especially since…" Rex pulled a string and the chair Bobo was sitting on tipped backwards. "Ha! 1 for me!" Rex ran out laughing.

Bobo hopped onto his feet, his face twisted in anger. "It's on!" He bolted after Rex.

Noah sighed in relief, glad to not be involved this time. He got up to leave, but as he took a step he tripped and fell over. Looking down he saw his shoelace was tied to the leg of the chair. "Rex!" He hissed angrily.

0o0

"It's awfully quiet here." Holiday looked up suddenly from her microscope. She looked around expecting the calm to shatter but there was nothing. Glancing at her computer she realized that she was almost done with her work. Pushing herself away from her desk, she got up from her chair. Leaving her lab, she walked to the cafeteria. When she entered, she noticed Six sitting with a cup of coffee, reading the paper. Grabbing some coffee, she went to join him.

"Holiday." He greeted her when she sat down.

"Six." She returned the greeting. "Where's Rex and Bobo?"

"I don't know." Six answered taking a sip. "Why?"

"It's been very quiet especially since… you know… it's that day." Holiday looked around nervously.

"They've promised to not engage in shenanigans today." Six answered.

Holiday choked on her sip. "Six, warn me before you tell a joke."

"I wasn't joking." Six stated flatly.

"How on earth did you get them to do that?" Holiday asked surprised.

"I didn't. They decided themselves." He replied.

"And you believed them?" Holiday shook her head.

"Of course not." Six finished his coffee.

Holiday looked expectantly at him. Instead he returned to his paper. Annoyed, Holiday cleared her throat.

Six put the paper down. "As long as they keep their destruction away from Providence, I don't care what they do." He admitted.

"Wow, you've mellowed." Holiday stated.

"No, just got wiser." His face went behind the paper again.

Holiday sighed. She hoped this would not get out of hand.

0o0

In the desert near the base, the ground was littered with streamers, shaving cream, and silly string.

Rex was panting behind a boulder. He snickered as he remembered how he dropped a carton of eggs onto Bobo's head. When his breathing evened out, he poked his head from around the rock. Immediately, he was struck with a face full of powder. He immediately began sneezing.

"Haha! Got you!" Bobo laughed. He looked awful with his fur matted down with dried egg yolk.

"Not… achoo… for… achoo… long!" Rex formed his Rex Ride still sneezing uncontrollably.

Bobo scrambled to get away. Luckily, Rex's sneezing made him slow down and swerve from side to side.

As they chased each other, they didn't notice a rumbling from the distance until it got closer.

"What's that?" Bobo raised his hand to stop Rex.

"It's me kicking your butt." Rex snarled before sneezing again.

"No that!" Bobo pointed in the distance.

Rex squinted into the distance before his eyes widened.

"Get on, get on!" Rex yelled at Bobo. Bobo leapt on. They raced away but soon they were caught up by rampaging Gnashts. They overwhelmed them. Rex and Bobo went under in a sea of fur and teeth. When the dust cloud cleared, Rex and Bobo lay twitching on the floor.

"Ha! I'm still the Master Pranker!" Noah said as he got out of a Providence jeep.

Bobo and Rex glared at him. Noah's triumph quickly turned into fear as both Rex and Bobo got to their feet.

Noah jumped back into the jeep and peeled out of there with both Rex and Bobo in pursuit.

0o0

"You know, it's quite nice not to be worried about being smashed in the face with whip cream or worry that the soda you will be drinking will suddenly squirt you in the face." Holiday observed.

"Yes, the collateral damage on this day is quite annoying." Six agreed.

"Well, I finished all my work. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Holiday asked coyly.

"I still have some odds and ends to tie up." Six answered.

Holiday sighed. "You're no fun."

"But I suppose I can take some time off for dinner." He amended.

Her eyes lit up. "Now you're talking."

As they walked to the hanger, a Providence jeep drove followed by Rex on his Rex Ride. The jeep was weaving back and forth as it dodged powder being blasted from Rex's Slam Canon which Bobo was loading up in the back.

Any grunts that were hit by the powder began sneezing while some started itching.

"Oh no." Holiday groaned. She felt a hand firmly grab her elbow. She was steered into the passenger side of a car.

Six got in and started the engine.

"Aren't you going to…" She began.

"I saw nothing. Plausible deniability." Six shifted the car and they drove out of the hanger leaving the hapless grunts to deal with the mess.

**Happy April Fools Day! Just like Valentine's Day I don't know if I can keep up this tradition of writing something stupid for this day. And I am working on Dreamscape. I'm hoping to be done soon and then I'm going on that nice long break. Please give the new writers a chance. Many of their works look interesting. Please comment, favor, and follow what you like to encourage them to continue. **

**God bless.**


End file.
